Super Paper Mario Punishment
by TheTinyTaco
Summary: Contains punishment spanking and OCs. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot stress this enough. I AM NOT THE OWNER OF SUPER PAPER MARIO! Ahem... this story contains corporal punishment in most if not all of it's chapters, as well as original characters. Don't like, don't read. If there is a coincidence where this mimics another fanfiction already written, just know that that is a coincidence, seeing as there's at least thirty-thousand of them here. Capische?**

"Ahem! Today..."

"I'll tell you the story of lost prophecies."

"Ths prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events."

"Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures."

"But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness."

"The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people'e eyes."

"That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away."

"This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..."

Jo woke up, only to find that she was in a completely purple world, but she was in a pitch black castle outlined in white. A swirling void towered overhead, and a blue woman with orange-rimmed glasses and purple-ish pink hair was standing nearby. "Where... am I?" Jo asked herself, then the woman walked over to her.

"I have orders from the count to make you our new minion." The woman said. "'k?"

"What? Hold on! I just got here and now I'm-" Jo started.

"I am Nastasia." The woman said, lifting her glasses to reveal her eyes, "Welcome to Count Bleck's Castle. I'm gonna pencil you in for a 10 o' clock brain-washing, 'k?" A white glint appeared, and Nastasia's glasses went back over her face.

"Must... serve... Count Bleck..." Jo droned.

Ten minutes later, they were inside the castle's meeting room, Nastasia had scheduled a minion orientation, Dimentio was the first to enter, Count Bleck, Jo, and Nastasia were already there, followed by Mimi, and finally O'Chunks and Mr. L.

"Oh. Uh... hi?" Jo said, confused. She looked at Dimentio and chuckled.

Dimentio looked at Jo. "Ahah... ciao. I am Dimentio." Dimentio introduced.

"Ahem. I have called this minion orientation today to introduce our newest minion. Ah..." Nastasia looked at Jo. "Who are you?"

"Jo." Jo replied, though she was talking primarily to Dimentio, not anyone else. Jo turned to everyone, "Not the most... terrifying minions in the world, seeing as I am scared of anything a five year old could potentially be afraid of, but hey, I don't judge."

" _Mimimimimimimi...!_ " Was Mimi's reply, but she stopped herself and decided to use that as some type of warning.

Dimentio chuckled, "We may not look it, but we're quite the formidible foes."

Mr. L had his own words to say. "Really, Ms. Cowardlygirl? Insulting us isn't the best choice for someone like you."

"Not terrifying?! If yeh weren't a wee lass, I'd introduce yeh to Slappy and his wee pal, Fist Jr.!" O'Chunks nearly yelled, sending Jo scrambling away.

"Eek!" Jo exclaimed, hiding behind Count Bleck.

"Everyone, meet Jo. Instructed Count Bleck." The Count said, pulling Jo out from behind him, then he started quoting. "Though the Heroes wield formidible powers, one shall stand against them. The pale skinned one shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring forth destruction upon all worlds. Bleh heh heh heh... So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

"And Jo? Today you've got a fight scheduled with the Heroes. 'k?" Nastasia asked.

"Wha- Heroes? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Jo exclaimed, firing off a few loud curses.

"We'll have none of that talk from yeh." O'Chunks replied.

"Oh golly, Jo, don't you know them?" Mimi relplied.

"We mean, you were a cousin thrice removed from the man in green." Dimentio laughed hysterically.

"Jo, calm down." Nastasia instructed.

"How do I calm down when people keep mentioning people I don't know?!" Jo yelled.

"Jo... get over here." Nastasia commanded. "Now."

Jo inched towards Nastasia, then Nastasia led her out of the room. "Where are we going, Nassy?" Jo asked, she had an idea of where, and was trying to prolong it as much as she could.

"You'll see in just a second." Nastasia led her to a private room, and sat down on a chair, Jo on her lap. Nastasia turned Jo over so that her rear was upturned, and landed a smack to Jo's clothed backside, making Jo let out a cry of shock rather than pain for the first few swats, then the eleven year old started crying, and squirming, and pleading, doing anything she could to get out of the spanking.

"Owwie! Nassy please! Stop it! I'm scared!" As soon as the faithful word 'scared' was out of Jo's mouth, Jo had begun crying so much that everything else said was unable to be understood. "I wanna go home! I wanna go-" What was said was unable to be heard, because next thing that was known, Jox was three dimensional, and Nastasia could not see her, but continued spanking her.

Nastasia did not care that Jo was three dimensional, because in her opinion, the swats would hurt more coming from a 2D surface landing on a 3D surface, which was correct, Jo was screaming and crying uncontrollably. Nastasia decided to wrap this up, and instructed Jo to become 2D again.

Jo complied, feeling that it would be better for her if it went that way. "Nassy... I'm so sorry..." Jo sobbed.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Nastasia replied, embracing the crying preteen and whispering soothing words to her, while bekng careful of her well-punished bottom.

Jo snuggled against Nastasia, not caring that at least half of Castle Bleck heard Jo's cries only minutes before. "Nassy? Who are the Heroes?"

Nastasia explained everything she knew in a way an eleven year old could understand.

"Oh. Nassy? I'm scared. They sound strong."

"Don't worry, Dimentio may accompany you. 'K?"

"He will?" Jo asked.

"Yep." Nastasia stood Jo up carefully, and led her back to where the other inhabitants of Castle Bleck were. "Change of plans, Dimentio will accompany Jo on this ambush."

Jo tried to ignore most of the other villians laughing at her from when Jo was getting spanked, they included Mimi, O'Chunks, and Mr. L. "Dimmy, I'm scared of the heroes..." Jo whispered, voice barely audible.

"Jo, it'll be okay." Nastasia whispered.

Dimentio couldn't help himself but laugh, Jo was a bit of a handful, but Dimentio was okay with her. Dimentio and Jo headed out and to the Woah Zone, Chapter 4-4, in place of where Mr. L should be.

Not even ten minutes later, Dimentio and Jo were up against the Heroes: Mario, Peach, and Bowser. Jo started off by screaming loudly at Squirps, which made the green alien fall through the floor, temperarily stunning it.

Mario started off by jumping on Jo's head repeatedly.

"Ow! Get him off! Run away! Run away!" Jo then started twirling her limbs and running in random directions, causing Mario to jump off and take around 5 HP of damage.

Dimentio was defeated easily, but Jo's fight seemed a bit more long, as Mario then switched to Peach, and switched the Pixl to Boomer.

Jo could only guess what that meant, and began screeching so loudly that the area around her broke into fragmented pieces.

Peach then placed Boomer right next to Jo, and unfortunately for Jo, Boomer exploded, doing the finishing amount of damage to Jo.

Jo collasped, crying loudly. "No fair! That hurt!" Jo blubbered. Her eyes then change into a reddish-type color, instead of the usual white. What the Heroes did not know was that Jo was now in phase two of her boss fight, out of two total. Jo stood up, and charged at Peach, flailing her limbs about wildly. "No fair! No fair!" She repeated.

Peach was taken aback by this action, and switched her Pixl of choice to Thoraeu. Thoraeu picked Jo up, and threw her around the room.

"Ow! You cheated!" Jo cried out.

Peach switched to Mario, and Mario jumped on Jo yet again.

"Owwie! You hurt me!" Jo cried out, fleeing and crying hysterically as she did so.

Dimentio left via his own means of transportation.

"...And that's what happened." Dimentio explained to Nastasia.

Jo nodded vigorously, "Nassy? They hurt us..."

"It'll be okay, but a 20,000 word essay on why you failed and what you could do better next time will be required. 10,000 words for Dimentio, and 10,000 words for Jo." Nastasia replied.

Jo whimpered, but did not complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo sighed, she still hadn't gotten over the fight with Mario and Co. only a few days ago. She was sore from head to toe, and she was struggling to write the rest of the 10,000 word essay on why she failed and what she could do better. She was only on word 6,709 when another minion orientation was sounded. Jo hesitated, considering the pros and cons of going, knowing what was going to happen versus not knowing. The thought of yet another spanking convinced her, and she hurried to the room where she was on her first day.

Count Bleck, Nastasia, and the others were waiting for Jo to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late..." Jo whispered.

"It's okay, Jo. Count Bleck does not need you to be perfect. Besides, the Dark Prognosticus has more information that we could use." Count Bleck replied.

"So... what's the minion orientation about? Another fight with the Heroes? I mean, sure, they're-" Jo started.

"SILENCE! Count Bleck demanded. Ahem... the reason why you have been called here is because the Dark Prognosticus has more information we could use." Count Bleck repeated. ""The betraying acts of two will not halt the end of all worlds, and depending on which side the pale girl chooses, will inevitably END all worlds."" Count Bleck quoted from the Dark Prognosticus. "As well as, "The royalty of cold will cause an obstacle, but no matter what happens, the pale girl will be his rival and will see to it that the royaltyof cold is never to return the same. Whether or not the pale girl succeeds, is a different matter.""

"Huh? What does it mean?" Jo asked.

"Count Bleck does not know." Count Bleck replied.

"Any betrayer o' Bleck be an enemy o' mine!" O'Chunks hollered.

"Well, golly, Count! There's something you don't know?" Mimi asked.

"Mr. Plotsalot if you ask me." Mr. L muttered.

Dimentio chuckled. "The book says all that? Wow, it must really be a good book, one worth reading, actually."

"What do you mean by that?" Count Bleck asked Dimentio. "Are you saying that Count Bleck is boring?"

"No." Dimentio grinned.

"Count Bleck swears Count Bleck will never understand him..." Count Bleck muttered. "Anyways, Mr. L will be going up against the Heroes today. Let us hope he does well."

"L-ater!" Mr. L left, smiling happily.

About ten minutes later, once the orientation had ended...

Jo looked at Mimi. "Mimi? I have a question. Why do you exist? You shouldn't." Jo teased.

Mimi had enough, and started yelling at Jo, tackling her to the ground, Mimi smiled, flipped Jo over so that her backside was exposed, and started spanking it as hard as she could.

"Mimi I'm sorry- OWW- Nassy! Dimmy! Somebody help!" Jo cried out, Mimi however, continued until Jo's rear was a dark red before stopping, Jo could no longer speak properly at this point.

"Jo, I will stop if you promise never to be disrespectful to ANYONE again." Mimi said angrily.

"I promise!" Jo wailed, crying beyond repair and hoping that Mimi would stop.

"Good, now go. If you tell Nastasia, I'll add 50 more on the bare backside. And gosh, we don't want ANYTHING like that to happen again." Mimi threatened.

Jo scrambled away, crying loudly as she did so. She ran into Nastasia, and began telling her exactly what happened in detail regardless of what Mimi would or could do. Jo hugged Nastasia tightly and cried for a solid minute.

"Shhh... you'll be okay..." Nastasia soothed the blubbering girl, bewildered that Mimi could do such a thing, and why Jo had asked Mimi that question.

That was around the time Mr. L came back, bruised, battered, scorched, interestingly enough frosted over, and exhausted. "There's a... new hero..." M.r L panted, before collasping.

Count Bleck rushed towards Mr. L, helping him up "A new hero? What's his or her name? Inquired Count Bleck."

"Prince Chill... he's crazy..." Mr. L replied.

"Could he be the royalty of cold?" Count Bleck thought aloud.

"Maybe."

Meanwhile, in Flipside...

"So... this punk is Prince Chill? I could squash him with the raise of a finger!" Bowser bellowed.

"I'm Mario, the big guy over there is Bowser, and that's Princess Peach. Oh, and that's Merlon." Mario smiled at the newest hero.

"Greetings, it's a pleasure to meet you all (Prince Chill glanced at Bowser when he said 'all'.). I hail from Frostland, a place where it snows 24/7." Prince Chill explained.

Merlon nodded. "The Light Prognosticus does reference a 'royalty of cold', perhaps Prince Chill is this royalty?"

"Hold on, Merlon, does the Light Prognosticus mention anyone named Jo, by any chance?" Peach asked

"If you mean the pale skinned girl, then yes, it does." Merlon replied.

"Jo... I've got to find you..." Prince Chill thought aloud.

*insert flashback from years ago here*

"Chilly, I'll miss you..."

"We will meet again, do not fret."

"But I'm scared of what the Neutral Prognosticus and Predeecty say... about us..."

*flashback over*

"Prince Chill! Are you okay?" Merlon asked.

"Huh?" Prince Chill awoke to find Mario, Peach, and Merlon looking at him, concerned. Bowser didn't look concerned at all due to obvious reasons.

"Your temperature, it's higher than the normal -354 degrees Farenhiet."

"It... is?" Prince Chill looked at himself, he was made of ice, so it was not a suprise to see that he was melting. "I'm melting! Help!"

Mario rushed to Howzit's, and with 40 coins, bought an Ice Storm. Interestingly enough, it was very cold, much colder than normal, and Mario could only hold it for a moment before he dropped it due to his fingers being numb. With the help of Thoreau, Mario gave it to Prince Chill, who was back to his old self in no time at all.

"Thank you, Mario."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, you've managed to get to chapter three! Sorry for the order, but this is what happened before Jo came in, in the perspective of Prince Chill. Also, this introduces two new characters, a Pixl and a counterpart to Merlon/Nolrem.**

I wake up, and notice the familiar pale skinned girl next to my bed, she looked upset, as if she had recieved terrible news. "Jo, nice to see you here! Why are you upset?"

"Predeecty said something about us, that we will eventually have a fight... one where only one of us leaves." Jo replied, of course it was that orangeish yellow hectagonial Pixl that had made her feel this way. "Predeecty had said, "The stars have told me that the pale girl and _the royalty of cold_ will fight in the future, and it will be a fatal battle for one of them.""

"Don't believe that boulderdash!" I replied, though I had my doubts, "Predeecty's just trying to get under your skin!"

"No, I saw Lomner of Frostland, he said that the Neutral Prognosticus says the same thing."

"Oh..." I reply.

"It's late, I should get back home, dad's probably worried sick about me. Bye." Jo jumps out the window, her preferred means of leaving.

"Bye..." I whisper, wondering whether or not Predeecty and the Neutral Prognosticus were correct about what was said only minutes ago. I inch downstairs to find mom and dad yelling, fighting, etc. I had planned to tell them about what Jo had said, but if they acted like this, I would not. I run up the stairs, and slam the door to my room. The sound of ice cracking was heard, but I did not care. If the future did this to me, I didn't want to be here. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, the night where Jo went to a place I hadn't heard of, or seen, before. A place where Jo would spend the remaining days until the day where we would fight. When I awoke, my parents were still fighting, so I read the icepaper, but it said that Jo had gone missing. I searched all over Frostland, when I tripped over something and went careening over a cliff! Was this the end? Fortunately, I landed on something that felt like a hat. I found out that the person I landed on's name was Mario, there were three others; Bowser, Tippi, and Peach.

Then some guy in a blue robe came over to us. "Mario! Tippi!" He called out. "The Light Prognosticus has new information we could..." His voice trailed off when he saw me. "Are you, by any chance, the royalty of cold?" At my response, which was a yes, he introduced himself as Merlon, then he shook my hand, but recoiled when he felt precisely how cold I was. "Yep, without a doubt, you are."

I felt really odd, and ended up passing out, but that all went back uphill when Mario gave me an Ice Storm! He's a nice guy, really!

 **Yes, I know this was short, but still, it has valuable information you could use... And I will stop with the narratives soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jo sighed, "Nassy, I finished..." Jo muttered, she had been thinking about the 'royalty of cold' recently, but the 10,000 word essay was finished. She walked over to Nastasia, and gave her the papers. "Dimmy bribed Mr. L to do the rest of his, though."

"My my, what a little tattletale, though I suppose that's to be admired." Chuckled the demented jester.

"Dimentio, I'll let you off with a warning this time... Oh yeah! That's right! We have a minion orientation scheduled now!" Nastasia rushed to wherever the minion orientations were held, and the others followed in close pursuit.

"Bleh heh heh heh... You've all arrived." Count Bleck smiled. "Today, O'Chunks is going up against the heroes."

"The heroes? Yer sendin' the right guy! CHUNKS AWAY!" And O'Chunks left via his normal 'wind breaking' means of transport.

O'Chunks arrived at the battle scene, and Dimentio appeared soon after, reasons so not adressed. "Dimentio? What're yeh doin' here?" He asked the floating clown.

"Ah ha ha... I am here to test something out! Heroes, say hello to O'Cabbage!" Dimentio snapped his fingers, and a Floro Sprout appeared on O'Chunks's head.

"CABBAGE!" O'Chunks shouted.

"Uh... what in the name of-" Prince Chill started.

"It's normal." Mario replied.

"Huh." Prince Chill readied himself for combat.

"Now remember kids! Eat your veggies to grow big! Except in this case, the veggie will eat YOU! Ciao!" And with that, Dimentio sent the group (including O'Cabbage) to Dimension D, and left.

"Mario? This is not going as expected. Maybe we should-" Prince Chill said, before O'Cabbage grabbed him and threw him across the room. "Ow! Why does everyone have to be so crazy?!" Prince Chill nearly yelled. Prince Chill ran at O'Cabbage, freezing the warrior solid for around five seconds. This gave Prince Chill enough time to use Boomer, which exploded in O'Cabbage's face.

"Gah!" O'Cabbage was not expecting the new hero to be this powerful, but soon Prince Chill was overwhelmed by O'Cabbage's battle style, switching to Bowser, who breathed fire on O'Cabbage, then jumped on him repeatedly.

O'Cabbage had failed the battle, and the Floro Sprout disappeared. "Guh... Huh?" O'Chunks stood up. Preparing to fight, then he hesitated. "Warrior rule #1: 'Never fight on an empty stomach!' 'Tis madness!" Chunks away!" He fled.

"What... in Frostland... was... that..." Prince Chill panted, looking more exhausted than frozen.

"That's O'Chunks! Dimentio has veggified him. He had no will of his own... Max HP is 60 and Attack is 3. He seemed faster and stronger than before... But he will get dizzy after being thrown. That's your only chance... Don't let his quick movements confuse you. Just keep a steady head..." Tippi replied.

"Now you tell me..." Was the ice prince's only response.

"Hey. Don't worry, at least he doesn't have fire like Bowser." Mario replied.

Chills went down Prince Chill's spine, though it could very well have been the fact that he was made of ice. "Don't even say the word fire." Prince Chill muttered.

Bowser replied with the same word Prince Chill had instructed them not to say, and was met with a punch to the eye.

"I said don't mention the word fire." Prince Chill said icily.

"Ow..." Bowser mumbled.

"Prince Chill, you didn't need to do that." Peach said.

"Oh really? I tell him not to say it, and he does. How does that NOT justify my actions?" Prince Chill replied.

Peach dragged Prince Chill away by the arm, loud smacks and cracks of ice were heard, followed by the sound of crying. The crying stopped, but the smacks continued, Mario had believed this to be the part when Prince Chill was unable to regain his breath. No sooner than five minutes later, the smacks had stopped. "Shh..." Peach soothed, carefully pulling up the pants and underwear that had been pulled down for the spanking. "Just breath..."

Prince Chill let out a loud cry when his well-punished rear came in contact with his clothes, "I'm s-so sorry..." Prince Chill stuttered, wiping the freshly iced tears pouring out of his eyes away. "This... hurt."

"It's meant to." Peach replied. "Now why were you punished?"

"F-For punching B-Bowser..."

"Good. Now, I hope I don't have to do this again, but I will if I have to."

Prince Chill nodded slowly, "Peach?"

"Yes, Chill?"

"What if... the Chaos Heart continues to live even after we defeat Count Bleck?"

"I don't know."

"Me niether."

Peach led Prince Chill back to the group. "Let's go."

Mario nodded.

Bowser took one look at Prince Chill and started laughing his head off.

"Bowser? Please, stop. If you continue I may punch you again, and I don't want that at memory of my last punishment from Peach." Prince Chill instructed.

Peach looked at Bowser. "Stop it. Leave Chill alone."

Mario stayed silent.

 **Hey, not all of the heroes are sunshine and rainbows, are they? I mean, Bowser is Mario's archenemy for goodness sake. Prince Chill, prince of the ice, and Bowser, firebreathing tyrant Koopa king. Fire melts ice, though water, ice's melted state, puts out fire. It can only be expected that the two don't get along!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mario and Co. were now in Sammer's Kingdom, Prince Chill not looking all too happy when he noticed the void.

"Mario? The void looks... closer." Prince Chill said fearfully.

"Huh?" Mario looked at it, "Oh yeah, it is."

Tippi would have facepalmed if she had a face and hands.

"So... who goes up against that guy standing over there?" Bowser asked.

"What guy?" Most of them were too caught up looking at the void to notice the first if the Sammer's Kingdom mini boss things: Jade Blooper. They noticed him, and Prince Chill kindly gestured for Mario to lead them.

"...Fine," Mario sighed. The pattern of heroes facing the guards (1-20) was Mario, Bowser, Peach, and last but not least Prince Chill (who seemed very happy with going last, mind you).

When it came time for Mario and Co to get to the chest thingie, Mario took pleasure in opening the chest- only for it to explode.

After a brief amount of dialougue between Mario and Co. and Mimi (who had shapeshifted into Sammer for a bit before they opened the chest.), Mimi was MAD. She uttered a cry of ' _Mimimimimimimimimi'_ and worked her magic to become "some kinda spider thingie with long legs, like a Frostbit Bot" in Prince Chill's own words. Except this time an array of rubees surrounded Mimi.

The battle was cut short (around mid-way) when Jo entered the scene, "Oh, should I be here?" The response was Mimi pelting Jo with rubees, sending Jo fleeing, seemingly back to Castle Bleck.

Prince Chill had watched in awe, "It really is Jo... Lomner was right..."

"Chill! Snap out of it!" Bowser bellowed.

"Right. Sorry." Prince Chill looked at Peach, "Could you do the honors of finishing the battle with Mimi?"

"Sure." Peach nodded, and used Thoreau to pick up a rubee that Mimi had chucked at Prince Chill, then throwing it at Mimi. This did the damage nessisary to defeat Mimi, but then the end of this world appeared, and Mario and Co. arrived back in Flipside.

"Sammer's Kingdom, gone... if she got caught in it..." Prince Chill muttered.

"If who got caught in it?" Mario asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Prince Chill snapped at Mario, _Jo... if you were caught in it, I'll never forgivme myself..._

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Peach stepped in between the two fueding heroes.

Tippi looked at Prince Chill, then back at Mario. "I think something might be wrong with Chill."

"You think?" Bowser asked sarcastically.

"Shut it, all of you!" Prince Chill yelled, metaphorical fire in his eyes. "Screw it, I'm going to Hot Fraun..." He muttered, storming away and muttering a few words under his breath which nobody heard except for one kid who ran to tell her mother what Prince Chill had said.

"...We'll go back to Sammer's Kingdom." And with that, Mario, Peach, Bowser, Tippi, and the Pixls went back to Sammer's Kingdom. After a minute or so of walking, the heroes (except for Prince Chill) came across Mr. L with an updated version of Brobot; Brobot L Type.

"So, where's Mr. Sub-zerodegrees?" Mr. L sneered. "Let me guess- you four had a fight, he went away, and the heroes are down to three! That's HIL-L-ARIOUS!"

"It's none of your buisness, Mr. L!" Peach replied.

"...True, I guess we could fight now, but hey, let's face jt- without Chill, you're screwed!" And that was the time Mario had enough, and placed Boomer near Brobot L Type's feet.

"..." Mr. L did not reply, instead started using Brobot L Type to attack the heroes, but Brobot L Type was no match for the heroes, and it exploded. Mr. L fled, and the heroes collected a pure heart- but there was something wrong with it, and they headed gack to Flipside and to Merlon.

 **I guess this shows another side of our newest hero, doesn't it? Also, for those of you observant people out there, yes, Prince Chill didn't TAKE any items with him, he's not gonna BUY any since Mario carries the coins, so what's Chill gonna do? I guess you'll find out. Soon.**


End file.
